


How Good is a Good Morning

by miniyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sleepy morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniyuk/pseuds/miniyuk
Summary: Hyunwoo is sleepy. Minhyuk thinks he is going to hurt himself. So Minhyuk helps.





	How Good is a Good Morning

It is early. It is too early for Hyunwoo who has only gotten back from a meeting at 4 in the morning. Kihyun keeps insisting that they get breakfast together in a cafe nearby to mark the start of their activities after the break but it is already past 10 which means that it is past the ideal breakfast time.

Everyone can be heard going around and about in the rather spacious dorm; the result of Kihyun's hard work, with a little help from Changkyun and even less help from Hyungwon, over the two weeks break. But even Hyungwon is already up and ready to leave.

"Can you be quick?" a muffled husky voice directs a question to the bathroom Hyunwoo is in.

"Yes. Yes. Wait, I just need to shave then I'll be ready." he answers in a haze as he spits out the excess of toothpaste mixed with water.

The bathroom door, whose lock has unfortunately broke, creaks open to welcome the younger and definitely smaller guy into his space. Minhyuk then walks the short distance to the overhead cabinet as Hyunwoo retreats his hands from his waist to his sides and just stares dumbfounded with a question mark clear on his face.

"I will help you shave. You are going to cut yourself open. Wet your face first." says Minhyuk as he reaches to the cabinet without even paying a glance to the taller guy beside him.

"Uh,, huh" Hyunwoo slurs and just does what he is asked to. The cold running water jolts him slightly as it touches his hands and his face.

Once Hyunwoo finishes wetting his face, with water dripping from his chin to the damp floor, Minhyuk turns to the small bottle of oil already by the side of the sink and squirts some of it to his already dried hands. He stands sideways by the mirror and holds the older guy's face to his direction.

Minhyuk starts smearing the oil on his fingers on Hyunwoo's face, the oil feels cold and prickly but they run rather smoothly around the lower half of his face.

Minhyuk's hands are still cold on where he later applies the shaving cream but they warm up quickly as he pats and dabs it from his cheeks to his jaws and lower to his chin and underneath it, tapping with his ring finger the area under his nose and the edges of his mouth.

Hyunwoo closes his eyes with warming hand delicately holding his face just right on his neck under his ear, anticipating the swipes of the razor. The drag is slow but he still winces where his skin is red and bumpy from excessive use of makeup.

He cannot see where Minhyuk is when he left to probably wash the razor every once in a while, but then he can feel the short puff of breath he left to his neck. He tries so hard not to jerk away from the tickling sensations as to not hurt neither of them.

Seconds after he realizes that Minhyuk is not coming near him again, he opens his eyes and looks to the mirror to see that the shaving cream is gone apart from some sticky excess.

Before he can even look up to the mirror after he washes his face, the harsh fabrics of the towel on his face forced his eyes open to see what is right beside him. A sunny smile that weeps the sleepiness from the back of his lids as the towel does so to the water dripping down his chin.

Minhyuk then tugs Hyunwoo's face to his direction and starts on the after-shave, applying with the same delicate and warm hands. As he is now in a higher percentage of being awake, Hyunwoo notices how close they are now; how the pretty face in front of him is just millimeters away from his reach; how the reality of their proximity would hit him full force if he is in a full percentage of being awake; and how he will definitely crave the hold and touch of the slightly rough pair of hands which feel more real and solid than unpleasant.

Minhyuk steps back once he is done and hums a soft " _good_ " to confirm that he has finished.

Only after the sound of the bathroom door clicks closed does Hyunwoo notices the tender press of palms has left his chest, and that he is pretty much naked except for the fraying gray towel wrapped around his lower torso. When the light steps on wooden floor fade outside of the bathroom, fire seemed to start burning under his tanned skin and the heat scorchingly hot on his cheeks.


End file.
